The Marauders Saga
by EmilyLo
Summary: All you've ever wanted in a marauders series. Angsty, funny, romantic and full of feels. I hate to say it but it will feature an OC as a prominent character throughout, acting as a fifth marauder. I know, I'd hate it too, but I'm writing this for myself and it's just more fun that way! Added bonus if you want to read it too!


The sun had been smothering England every day for the past three weeks. The grass had become crunchy and brown and the brilliant blue of the sky was blinding to look at. The time of enjoying the rare warm weather had passed, and everybody in Godric's Hollow had taken refuge in their safely air conditioned cottages. All except the seven year old James Potter, who was sat in the middle of the park with his legs crossed, his arms folded and feeling extremely sorry for himself. He'd driven his mother mad with his excessive hyperactive nature and she'd shoved him out the door with an apple, a jam sandwich and the instruction to not to come back until 4 o'clock at the earliest. It had only been half an hour, and James, having already eaten the apple and the sandwich, was finding it very difficult to come up with something exciting to do. The majority of the population of Godric's Hollow were above the age seventy, and a lack of playmates was frustrating for a kid so outgoing. James pulled at a loose thread in his Shirt sulkily. 'It's not fair', he thought crossly, 'I didn't mean to turn the cat's fur pink, it was accident.' He sat there a while, contemplating the unjustness of the situation, before suddenly a shock of icy water drenched his back. He gasped in surprise and spun round, scrambling to his feet. He peered through the trees and caught a glimpse of a water pistol disappear through the branches. James was appalled, how dare they squirt him? Especially when he couldn't retaliate! No sooner had he thought this when a second water pistol fell from the trees and landed, almost perfectly at his feet. James picked it up with a grin, whoever was hiding in the treetops meant war.

Audrey Clarke was also seven years old, and equally as outgoing as James. She had frizzy black hair stuffed in two french plaits and wore a red and white stripy Tshirt under dungaree shorts. Her feet were bare and covered in earth from climbing the tree to get a closer look at the boy sitting in the park. After she had shot James with her water pistol and thrown the second one down to him, she scrambled back down and ran from the trees, holding the gun above her head and shouting a battle cry. James joined in, charging towards her and they simultaneously attacked, drenching each other until they were dripping, stopping only once the two toys had run out of fuel. They both laughed breathlessly at the others sopping features, "Where did you get these?" Asked James looking impressed, "They're awesome! I'm James by the way."

"Addie, and I found them," Addie grinned, "they were in the skip round the corner from my house."

James' jaw dropped, "but that's stealing!" he said horrified.

Addie laughed, "Nah it's not, they would have been thrown away, I rescued them." James considered this for a moment before grinning again, "Come on. We can go fill them up at my house."

Euphemia Potter was thoroughly enjoying a quiet afternoon reading on the sofa and enjoying a box of Honeydukes Finest. As much as she loved her son, he was constantly needing to be entertained, and it was exhausting. She was just settling down for a much needed afternoon nap when the door burst open and James came hurtling through, "Mum, Mum we need your help, could you fill…." James faltered and stepped back as his mother loomed over him in fury. "James Potter what in Merlins name do you think you are doing!" She screeched, "You are dripping all over my carpets AND ARE YOU STILL WEARING YOUR SHOES?"

James smiled cheekily, "we were having a water fight,"

Euphemia seethed, "I don't care what you were doing, you shouldn't be doing it in my house. Whose 'we' anyway?" James grinned again and pointed at the doorway where Addie was stood, a little awkwardly but trying not to laugh. Euphemia immediately melted, she had always wanted a daughter, and Addie, albeit slightly scruffy looking and just as wet as James, looked quite sweet with her wonky plaits, freckled nose and gaps in her teeth. "Ah hello dear," Euphemia smiled warmly, "James didn't tell me we had company, you are…?" Addie opened her mouth to reply but James interrupted excitedly. "Mum this is Addie, she's really cool and has water pistols look!" James held his own up as proof, "but they ran out of water, could you fill them up?" Euphemia smiled, "of course, but for Merlin's sake James please wait in the garden!"

Addie and James spent the next few weeks almost entirely in each other's company, travelling from the park back to James' house several times a day. Euphemia watched them out the kitchen window, glad that James had found a friend. They look as if they could be siblings, she thought, as she observed the two heads of black curly hair run around the garden. It was a shame that they would be separated in a couple of years, when James goes away to school. Her husband Fleamont entered the room and paused to laugh at his son and his friend. "I was just thinking," said Euphemia, as she turned away to put the kettle on, "That it'll be a shame to see them separated when James goes to Hogwarts, won't it?" She paused waiting for a reply that didn't come, "Won't it Monty? Fleamont Potter are you listening to me?"

Fleamont tore his gaze away from the window grinning, "I wouldn't worry Mia, take a look."

Euphemia looked outside curiously and gasped with delight. For there, hovering a few inches off the ground, trying to reach an apple from the tree, was Addie. "Accidental magic." Euphemia breathed excitedly, it seemed James would have company on the Hogwarts express after all.


End file.
